


The Child Under the Bed

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actually an AU of an AU, Almost...well a bit, And guess what? He gets one!, Angry Frigga (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Complete, Gen, Jotun, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, MagicalStardust, Mental Abuse, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin is a dick, Oneshot, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Frigga (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: “Please, please turn me back, I don't want to look like a monster!"Odin stared at him for a minute, a calculating expression on his face. "Loki, you are a monster."“Whatdid you just say, husband?” Frigga asked, her voice like ice. “Ihopeyou didn’t just say thatour sonwas a monster.”-An AU of an AU in which Loki discovers his heritage as a child due to a spell gone wrong. Odin, in his ever-present wisdom, decides to control Loki by convincing him that he is nothing more than an undeserving, unlovable monster that Thor would hate if he knew the truth.Thankfully, Frigga walks in and puts a stop to all that nonsense.





	The Child Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Monster Under the Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179042) by [MagicalStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStardust/pseuds/MagicalStardust). 



> Yes, an AU of an AU. I had this idea after reading The Monster Under the Bed and MagicalStardust let me run with it! A bit of dialogue from the original story, mostly the part before Frigga.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Loki stared down in horror at his dark blue arms. Where once his skin had been pale and smooth it was now dark with strange raised lines.

He stumbled towards his mirror and let out a cry of anguish. His face was the same shade of blue and the complicated lines adorned it too. But the worst thing about his new appearance was his eyes. They had been a beautiful deep emerald but now, now they were a horrifying, monstrous red.

Loki screamed in anguish. What had he done?

Father and mother will know what to do, he thought. He gathered up his spell book on shapeshifting and stumbled down the passage that connected his chambers to his parents' ones.

"Help!" he cried, shoving the door open.

In his terror, he didn't see Odin's expression change from surprise to horror and disgust.

"Father, help, I don't know…I don't understand what I've done…It wasn't meant to change me into a monster!" he raced forwards, wanting to be held in his father's arms. His father had always been more reluctant to hold him than his mother, but his mother wasn't here, and he was sure he wouldn't deny him this, not when he was feeling so distraught.

"Loki, stop," his father said coldly. Loki froze, shocked at his father's tone, and gazed up at him in confusion. "Stay where you are."

"But father I-"

"Silence!" he stared down at Loki in disgust. "What have you done?"

"I…I…" Loki choked. "I was practicing a shapeshifting spell…I wanted to turn into a snake…but then I felt something break and instead I turned into this! Please, please turn me back, I don't want to look like a monster!"

Odin stared at him for a minute, a calculating expression on his face. "Loki, you are a monster."

The silence echoed.

"What?" Loki cried. "No, no this isn't me!”

“ _What_ did you just say, husband?” Frigga asked, her voice like ice. Loki trailed off when he heard her speak. Odin sat up straighter in his chair, but didn’t say anything. “I _hope_ you didn’t just say that _our son_ was a monster.”

Loki’s breath hitched in the silence.  His father’s gaze jumped to him and he clenched his book tighter.

“Oh, Loki,” his mother cooed and gathered him into her arms.  He dropped the book and wrapped his arms around her middle as tight as he could and sobbed into her skirts.

“Change me back, change me back!” he sobbed.

“He is a frost giant.”

"No, no, I'm not!" he sobbed, turning towards his father. "I'm not like them, I'm Aesir, I don't eat children! Turn me back!"

"Cease your crying _this instant_ ," Odin commanded while Loki shook his head, refusing to believe his father's words. "You are a frost giant, Loki, you are a monster.”

Frigga’s arms stiffened and Loki worried that she would let him go.  He didn’t want to taint her if he _was_ a monster. Instead, she shifted her hold and stood up, holding him in her arms. Loki wrapped his arms around her neck and hid his face in her shoulder, refusing to believe Odin’s words.

“Get out,” his mother said, icily. “I don’t want to see you or hear anything from you for the rest of the week.  After that, I’ll decide what’s going to happen.”

Odin stood, towering over Frigga and Loki. “This is my kingdom.”

“And this is _my son_.  You will not harm him with swords or words any longer. Asgard can survive without you, but it cannot survive without Loki.  Times change, husband, maybe you should learn something new.”

Loki could feel his gaze bore into his back for a moment, but it was gone, and a door slammed, shaking the vases and trinkets in the room.  Loki continued to sob into Frigga’s shoulder as she carried him over to the bed and sat him down.  She kneeled on the floor in front of him.  He went to rub his eyes but recoiled from the blue arm.

His mother took his small blue hand in her larger pale one and rubbed her thumb along the back of it. She used the other to wipe away the tears from his face. “Darling, you are not a monster.”

“Then…then why am I…blue?” he sobbed.

“Being blue doesn’t mean you’re a monster.  Your actions dictate whether others see you as a monster.”

“But Frost Giants—“

“Are also people.” She paused. “I know Odin, and some of the nannies, have been telling you stories about the horrors of Jotuns, but they aren’t true.”

“How…how do you know?”

Frigga smiled and tapped Loki on the nose. “Because I know the sweetest, politest, and smartest Jotun that always tries his best.” He didn’t want to believe what she was telling him.  He wasn’t a monster.  He didn’t eat children.  He didn’t hunt families.  Frost Giants did all those things. “I can see you don’t believe me, but Loki, just because you are adopted, doesn’t mean that I love you any less than Thor.  You are still my son, and I love you.”

Loki sniffled. “Can you…change me back?” he asked quietly, hands in his lap.  The blue was new and strange and he didn’t know if he liked it yet or not.  He needed...time to see if this was a good thing.

Frigga smiled wider and brushed hair away from his face. “Of course I can, darling.  What spell were you working on?”

“A shapeshifting spell to turn into a snake, but some…something br…broke and…and…and…” Loki choked.

Frigga gathered him into her arms again. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, darling.  Easy enough to fix.  I’ll reset the glamour, and we’ll work on it, so you can do it yourself.”

“Why would I want to…?”

“Just in case, okay?  It’s complicated magic, but I think you’ll be able to learn it.”

Loki filled with pride at his mother’s words.  She always believed in him and what he could do with his magic.

“Ready?” Loki nodded.  Loki felt the familiar magic wash over him, he hadn't even realized it had been there until his spell had accidentally removed it.

“Thank you, mother,” Loki breathed, shuddering and tried to stop crying.

Frigga kissed the top of his head. “No need to thank me, darling.” She handed him his book. “Now, run along back to your room.  We’ll work on glamours during tomorrow’s lesson.  Read up on them before then.” Loki nodded, and turned to leave. “Oh, and Loki?” He turned back, fearful. “Dinner is in two hours.  Be a dear and get your brother and bring him with you when you come down, alright?”

“Yes, mother.” He smiled and left.

Frigga sighed deeply, wiping away a stray tear.  She straightened her spine and put on her scariest battle face.  She had a husband to deal with.

 


End file.
